Dancing Shadows
by Phoenix-Dreams
Summary: Faith/Buffy story. She made a promise, one she has kept for so long. Buffy gets faith out of prison, but is she really as 'okay' as she seems? Please read and review.
1. The Promise

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, I only like to write about it.**_

**A/N: **_Okay, so this is kinda an AU story, yet not. Mainly AU because of the time line and such. Not really sure when it is set, though Faith has gone to prison. Mainly just a Buffy/Faith friendship story, doesn't have a huge plot or anything. I hope to get feedback as I am not sure if I will continue this story, if people like it I shall write more. So please review and tell me what you think._

--

-

-

-

--

The shadows were dancing; they shriveled and shook, darkening the cell with harsh, venom like movements as they dared her to join them. If only they knew she had already. Her dark eyes watching them as she lay without thought. Hands stationary by her side, tired, limp. Only twitching occasionally as sleep beckoned, and her focused blurred with exhaustion. It had been lights out for a while now, time seemed to pass with unsteady motions, not really deceiving one, though hardly making it easy to keep seconds from minutes or weeks from months. It rolled on as one. Time something that mattered so little in here.

To her…Mattered so little to _her_

Moving slightly she stretched her arm out, slowly, fingers reaching into the darkness of the small cell as she feigned an interest in the shadows. She wasn't intrigued. Having seen the dances of them many nights prior. Having welcomed the uneasiness they drew from her, making her stomach coil with nervous flutters. She didn't know why she feared what she did. She was a slayer…

A slayer!

Higher in the food chain, among the many who resided in the pathetic prison

She was stronger than all.

Though still she would grow stern with the rising of sickness, of a slight fear. One she dreamt about when sleep did come to her, which wasn't often. A fear that more frequently then not plagued her every fiber, waking her in a cold sweat, making her breathing unsteady, making her curl into a ball and shut her eyes tightly, tears not falling. Never. It was a fear not placed, but one that tormented her endlessly. Gave her reason to falter. Reason to fall.

Was it herself she feared?

The things she had done? Said? Caused?

Maybe.

Though the answer was never clear, never willing to come forth no matter how much she asked.

Again her fingers grasped nothing as she reached a little further, eyes focused on seemingly the wall across from her, though in actual reality she saw nothing but her thoughts. The memories that stained her mind, however faint some were. Some were good. Making a small part of her smile. Others…Others made her heart sink. Fall within her chest as though it would stop beating at any given moment.

Guilt.

She felt guilt. For her sins past. Things she did without blinking twice, always with a half cocked grin, one that said 'challenge me…I dare ya!' It was her grin, one she meant at times and one she would hide behind in others. She never admitted the guilt. Not to herself. Not to anyone. If she did she'd surely fear more, maybe how weak she seemed to become over the past months, years. Or simply a fear that again she could not place, not touch, nor grasp.

Silence.

Her mind clicking into reality as she withdrew her arm, fingers now coiled tightly into a fist. The emptiness that seemed to haunt her all her life, again penetrating her walls. Making her shut her eyes even though she knew no sleep would come. She could stop this. End her days of overbearing emotions. One's that gnawed at her conscious, making her feel guilt, sadness, apathy. She could make all of it stop. She had the power to leave, breakout of the place that she had been in for…god knows how long. She had stopped counting the days, weeks, months a while back.

She _could _leave…but she didn't.

Didn't, not because she didn't want to, but simply because she had made a promise. One not said. Just known within herself. The guilt that ate away at her, the fear that was never known…she deserved it all. It was her karmic payback, her road to redemption however long it seemed to take. She did if for herself.

No…that's not true. Though it's what she would tell her mind. Repeatedly.

Her choice to stay, follow orders, live with what she has done and suffer endless nights of raw emotions…was not for her benefit. How could it be when all she thought about was the ones she had hurt, the people she had lost? She wanted so much to apologize, but something in her wouldn't allow the thoughts, the motions to rebuild burnt bridges. She knew why she stayed. She knew that.

A promise…

One, no one heard spoken, or even knew existed. But she. It was silent, but powerful. And her conscious kept that in mind. Edging her to shut up, stay low and survive every day, every painfully slow minute. If she weren't so tired she'd have laughed, emptily, but prominent. The people who most likely hated her. The ones she hurt. The ones she lost. They didn't know why she had chosen to turn herself in, guesses probably flew around, rumours, maybe even the misconception that she had given up. But, they'd not know why.

It hurt slightly, that the emotional pain she spent most her days in went un-noticed, not to be admired nor spoken of. Ripped at her lungs making her breath catch, to know she was suffering for what she had done, but no one could see why.

A _stupid_ promise!...No, a _hard_ promise.

A hard one to keep, though she had. This made her smile slightly, pride…or was it relief? Whatever it was, it kept her in line, burning her insides with the hope that one day they would see that she wasn't crazy, wasn't apathetic to everything around her…No. She was just lost. Alone. Helpless within the confines of her mind.

And so she would drag herself out of her ever present fear, guilt and ache. Make her head tilt higher and stance confidant. She would get through the restless nights, suffering nightmares of past, nightmares of present. Because she was better than this, better then how she had behaved and what she had done. She was going to redeem herself, prove her worth…Keep her promise.

The one she made to many a person.

Angel

..Wesley

…Willow

…Xander

..Giles

_Buffy_…Buffy!

The girl she so often dreamed about, a moment of mixed memories playing over and over like a broken record. The pit of emptiness she felt when the blonde headed slayer dug the knife deep into her, like she was butter, the feeling of falling, no control, no safety net to catch her. Down further till her world is black. The moment she had everything, the moment she lost that.

So much pain that haunts her in the night…daylight barely killing the memories, but it helps, not much.

She doesn't hate her…Buffy. She has no reason, not really. Apart of her bears the wounds that the other Slayer slashed and carved into her, sometimes with intention, sometimes not knowing. But she reminds herself however often, that the promise she made to change, to stay on a track well known and not get lost, it was for Buffy more than anyone.

So until the girl can forgive, if that, maybe just accept.

She will stay in the confines of bars and cement walls. Serving out her punishment. However long needed.

-

-

-

Opening her eyes slowly, the dark haired slayer sighed. It wasn't loud. Barely heard by herself. But it was present, filling the small cell and seeking out the shadows that loomed nearby. Her brown orbs hardly focusing as she stared at the mattress above her, studying the wire that held it firmly in place, keeping it from falling through, from buckling under the weight of the occupant on the top bunk. Faith didn't know her name, didn't want to. They hardly spoke as it was. Each keeping their distance. Respecting, if you will, the others privacy.

Silence.

It again grabbed at her, making her chest pang with emotion. If was deafening to her ears, as ironic as that may sound. The stark reminder that although surrounded by plenty of people, guards, inmates even security, she was truly alone. Her eyes shut again. Fists still tight as her knuckles whitened. Legs unmoving, outstretched as she sat up. Breathing louder as her eyes now opened, faced with the still dancing shadows.

Were they teasing her?

Making her slowly hate what night time brought?

Or was she merely being stupid? Thinking irrationally from nights spent like this?

…She was never one for rational thinking. Jumping straight to the action, not a passing thought for words.

Again she sighed this time ending with an empty laugh, her hands slowly running through her russet locks as she laid back down. Eyes fixed, never moving from the bunk above her. A routine that she'd gotten used to, never failing to end up drawing nonexistent lines upon the wire and thin mattress, her finger moving swiftly as she wrote out words that couldn't be seen, only known to her. It kept her mind occupied, when sleep didn't come easily, made her feel as though she was safe and somewhere warm. She didn't know why, but it was certainly better than watching the shadows.

Raising her hand she lightly traced her finger across the cold surface of the bunk, studying with more care then needed as she continued to spell out a word only she could see. One word she had traced so many times that some days she expected to see it actually written there. Her hand moved fluently and with a steady pace, shaking only from the sleep that boarded close to her mind, but never truly took her. A small grin etched its way unto her lips, although it lacked substance it was still present. Her arm falling limply beside her, stationed like the other one, as she looked upon the invisible word she had wrote. One she'd write again, over and over, night after night until she no longer could.

It was anyone's guess why she wrote what she did.

Why out of everything, every word in the human language she wrote this one.

She did so with un-faltering attention, always tracing neatly and carefully.

Sometimes just once.

Sometimes it was repeated till morning.

But not matter what, it was _always_ written, always present each night.

Speaking volumes as the Slayer would look upon the mattress only she seeing what she had written.

Taking comfort in the word, a word she seemed to favor, one that seemed to give her ease in the reaches of the night.

Traced, written, there if only for a second.

…_Buffy_

-

-

-

--

**A/N: **_Continue?...Yes?...No?_


	2. Visitor

_**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS.**_

**A/N: **_Okay, so I just wanted to say thank you to who reviewed. One review is better than none. And seems as I have already post written a few chapters, I am going to continue. May I say that the upcoming chapters have more dialog, I'm just trying to get the explaining bits out of the way. So stick with me, please…*Grovels a bit*_

_And please review, even if it's just to tell me what I can improve on. _

--

-

-

-

--

She must have slipped into the reaches of sleep, allowing what control she had left to disintegrate as she left the clutches of the shadows, as the next thing she remembered, all but tracing words onto the mattress above her, was the loud, un-rueful clanging of the guards batons against the bars of her cell. The strident noise startling her, as she sat up with force. She cursed under her breath, when she saw the smirk appear on one of the guards' face, his two day growth making him look unkempt.

The cell door was unlocked, Faith stayed motionless, watching, waiting for the next reaction. Her ears listening to the understated scraping of the bars moving, though her eyes challenged what the unkempt man was to say.

Silence.

His hands steady by his sides, stationed perfectly still as he walked with demanding footsteps, eyes down cast, yet still with the egotistic smirk. Finally he stopped merely a foot away from the bed, his pale eyes glancing to her cell mate, before looking upon her. For a moment no words penetrated the stillness, didn't creep into the quiet corners and bring them to life, nothing seemed to move, seemed to exist, just the matching stares from guard to prisoner, man to slayer.

His intake of air snapped her from the surrounding silence. "You've got a visitor." Voice strong, detached…isolated.

Yet the four words he spoke made her heart skip a beat, momentarily making a small amount of hope sink into her, though it quite quickly became over powered by a sudden fear. Again one she couldn't place. Couldn't pin point the exact cause. She hadn't had visitors in a long time, weeks, month's maybe.

Angel was the last person she talked to, he seemed distant, something she only really just picked up on.

"Who?" She asked and her hoarse voice went unnoticed as he quickly grabbed her by the arm, roughly pulling her into a standing position. She didn't resist. Had no reason to. He gave her a slight nudge towards the cell door, her feet shuffling slightly as the other guard took hold of her, her eyes watching the ground as she repeated that question over in her mind.

Who?

-

-

-

Her head hung low as she was lead down the cement floored hall way, the walls showing dulled stains, from what Faith didn't really care, though she stared almost fondly upon them. Her eyes not really seeing anything as she was stopped abruptly, the sound of keys jingling caught her attention and she watched soundless as the unkempt guard unlocked a door, his eyes glancing every now and then to look over her.

Her heart milled against her rib cage as she was lead into the room, eyes scanning the few tables that filled the space, some with inmates sitting quietly, others had visitors chatting away with slight smiles, grimaces, frowns…all showing emotions, yet hiding so much. Trying to scrape up something to tell their family member, friend, acquaintance. But secretly wishing they could just leave.

The guard gave a slight grunt as he pushed Faith forwards, his voice low within his throat. "Try anything, and you'll be in solitary for a month!"

Faith bit back words, as she gave him a smug smile, her hands rising as she held them in front of his face, bearing silver handcuffs chained tightly around her wrists. He didn't waver as his eyes narrowed.

"I know what you're like, handcuffs ain't gunna stop you, but I'm in charge here…So don't try nothing." His hand gripped the baton that situated snugly in his belt and Faith couldn't help but give another smirk. Sometimes it was fun to mess with the guards. Although solitary was something she could do without, so giving him the once over she settled on a less challenging reply.

"You're the boss, right?"

He faltered at her words; mouth a gape as though he had expected something more trying from the young girl.

A second passes, still not responding,

Two seconds, Faith smirks.

"Thought as much, c'mon it's no fun when you go all mime on me; give me something to play off 'ere."

Another second passes but he's not off beat with the next. "The warden won't like hearing about your behavior."

Faith cuts in, eyes fixed ready for a dispute. "Then don't tell the guy, simple, 'sides no one likes a snitch."

He seemed to almost snarl at her words, his hands moving suddenly as they came to rest strongly upon her shoulders, squeezing with force while he shoved her backwards, grip never faulting. She let him. Had no other choice. Though she kept her face passive. Fists clenched tightly as her back hit a table, he smiled crookedly down at her, coffee stained teeth grinding together as he spoke.

"After this you're going to pay a little visit to the Warden, bet I know where he's gunna send you." He spoke slowly, his voice drawing upon every word as he tried to get a reaction.

Pause.

Hands grip tighter.

"Solitary…"

She rewarded him with a faux frown, and he could tell, though kept quiet. "I'm quivering in boots, really havin' a hard time standin'."

Another hard shove, which makes the table creak slightly as it moves a few inches.

"You really want to be quiet right about now." His hands constrict and he gives her another smile.

"And you really want to let her go, right about now." The guard looked quizzically at the woman who stood near them, her eyes focused solely on his hands, though she briefly managed to glance his way, an innocent smile portrayed on her lips.

"You are?" And she doesn't miss a beat.

"Buffy, Buffy Summers…I'm here to see Faith." She nods at the girl, and he releases his grip slightly, eyes studying the blonde before finally letting go and stepping back.

"Very well, I'll leave you to some privacy." He smiles politely, though manages to come across as slightly charged, before walking back towards the door. Faith looks quickly to the other slayer, eyes giving away nothing as she grins coherently.

"What brings you to prison B?" And her voice is calm. Unrestrained. Like she had been expecting this.

She hadn't.

And a part of her just wants to crawl back into her cell, and hide within the shadows.

Silence.

It crept up, not allowing any time to be expected. Words not forming in the blonde slayers mouth as she simply takes a seat, hands flat against the grey surface of the table while she lets out a breath. Faith joins her, sitting opposite, cuffed wrists clanging heavily upon the table as she mimics Buffy's actions. She doesn't know why she does this. But it seems to get the attention of the other Slayer. Bringing her from her deep seeded thoughts.

"I…I ugh, came to see you." Her voice is suddenly not as strong as it was, making Faith sit up straighter.

"You pick now to come by for a casual visit?, hey, maybe we can take a wicked stroll down reminiscent lane!"

Buffy looks up from her hands. "Memory."

"What?"

"It's memory lane." Her voice is soft. Quiet.

Faith pauses, brows furrowed. "Whatever, B. All I know is the only visitor I've had recently 'cept you, was Angel, ain't seen him for months."

Buffy's mouth falls a gape, and she looks back at her hands. Faith can't tell why. Guilt? Happiness? A slight buzz at the mere thought of her being alone? One could only guess. Buffy wasn't an easy to read person, especially if she had her defensive walls up.

"I see." Her words are few and Faith scoffs under her breath, leaning back in the chair as she gets comfortable.

"That all you gotta' say? C'mon Buffy, where's the tall tales of big bads lurking in Sunnydale? I gotta' have something to think about when I go back to my cell." Her voice was steady, though eyes down cast as she said the last part. Buffy looks at her though she avoids eye contact.

"How is it?" Her voice is quiet, a slight tone edging its way in.

Faith looks unreceptive as she watches the other slayer. "What?"

A pause. Buffy looks around. "This place, being here, is it okay?"

She almost sounded concerned. Almost came across as truly genuine. Although Faith shrugs it off easily, unable to pry further into the girls' words, not wanting to, not daring to.

"It's prison B." And it's a lone statement, answering the question simply. The blonde haired girl nods lowering her head, her voice sounding forced as she speaks.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit."

Silence.

This time it's long, tense, as Buffy looks up, eyes studying the girl in front of her with care and precision. Faith nods. Her façade slipping just a fraction as a slight frown gets in. It's not missed.

A moment passes. Faith grins. "Don't sweat it B. It's cool."

It's not. But she has no right to say so.

It's not her place to judge Buffy, hate her for not visiting.

She hurt her, she hurt everyone around her. She would have been stupid to expect weekly visits from them.

She gives Angel props for coming as long as he did though. Keeps his visits within her mind. His words of kind, of care. It's something that even in the darkness of the shadows she has.

She doesn't blame Buffy for not visiting, how could she?

She'd probably do the same if the roles were reversed.

"The guards are pretty bad huh?" Buffy asks, changing the subject. Her eyes looking over Faith.

"They have their moments, but they got nothin' on me."

A pause as Buffy smiles slightly. "Why'd you stay here, I mean, you could have broken out…left, anytime you wanted."

Faith's slight hesitance isn't missed, though nothing is said as the rouge slayer breaths out. "I went crazy there for a bit B, needed some control, some routine." It's not all a lie, though hardly any of it is touching on the real reason. Buffy doesn't press for more, giving a small smile as she looks back at her hands.

"I don't think I'd have the control you contain, to stay here, for as long as you have." Her voice is hushed, said in a whisper, though Faith hears every word. "How do you do it?"

She wants to laugh the question off, play it as another passing inquiry, not touching on the subject.

But she doesn't know how to respond, doesn't know how she does it.

The fear, the guilt, hurt. It all stays with her, never leaving. The shadows keep her secrets, ever awake, when she tries to just sleep. Coaxing her to break. To give in. Yet the existence of the silent promise she made makes her fight the darkness. She doesn't know why. Doesn't question it because it keeps her sane.

She laughs dryly, though doesn't smile.

Hands clenching tightly as she looks to Buffy, eyes meeting the others, locking.

"I don't know."

Silence.

-

-

-

--

**A/N: **_I know, I know, not much dialog. But trust me more shall come. Also I am toying with the idea to make Faith/Buffy's relationship more than just friends, tell me if I should, or if you'd prefer them to stay as just friends._


	3. Tick, Tick

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine, never has been.**_

**A/N: **_Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews!!! They made me all happy. Again I say that there's not much dialog, I sound like a broken record huh? But I've already written the fourth chapter and I can say that it has more talking, as does the fifth. The story gets better after this chapter. Just bare with me. Also I am keeping Buffy and Faith's relationship on the friend's level for now; don't want to jump straight into them being all cozy. But in time…Oh in time *Leaves sentence hanging as I think it is cool* _

--

-

-

-

--

Her eyes are shut she knows this, welcomes this action. The quiet that surrounds her though she tries to push away humming if ever so softly as her low voice fills the small room. Knees brought tightly to her chest, arms hugging them as her head rests on her knees. She's cursing the Warden. Wishing he'd drop dead. Though if looked upon she'd seem fairly content, placid. She's not. She's itching for a fight wanting to alleviate the emotions building within her. Though she knows she has to reframe. Her mind keeps screaming at her to suck it up, take what is dished to her. So she does. Sitting. Waiting. Humming. The Wardens words rotating within her head his unruly grin, piercing eyes. Oh, how she hates him.

-

_He looks upon her with merely a thought, nodding slightly to the unkempt guard to wait outside. He complies. Like a dog Faith thinks. A loyal mutt. The door closes softly and as though it was his cue to speak the Warden gives a small smile…grimace?_

"_I don't tolerate misbehaving in my prison Faith." His words are almost growled and she winces at the use of her name._

"_I didn't do nothin'."_

_A break, he nods as though comprehending her words before taking a step closer. "I'm sorry you see it that way, Faith." Another step. "Guess we'll have to fix that."_

_She glares, knowing full well she's only enticing him further. Stands her ground as he continues to walk steadily ahead, eyes studying his movements._

"_I think a month should do you, you're getting off lightly really." A chuckle. "Most the girls here would get two months, more if I felt they deserved it."_

_She almost halts breathing as he stops right in front of her, smile never leaving his dry lips._

"_A month of what?" She manages to say, though still cringes at how unsure her voice had sounded. Lack of use she guesses. No one exactly makes attempts to initiated small talk around here._

_He steps back if only a fraction, eyes cold with pure immorality. One word he speaks. And though she's heard it many times. It doesn't cease to make her stomach churn. To stop the raging bats that she swears are in there._

"_Solitary."_

_-_

_-_

"Solitary…" She whispers if only to hear something other than the aching silence. Her mind replaying that moment over and over. She lifts her head. The darkness is around her. Shadows again dancing. Reaching for her yet she recoils further into the corner. Eyes alert though for what reason she isn't sure. Things seem different time has made her become wary. Expecting something to jump from the darkness and grab her. Though it never does. Yet she always stays alert just in case she's right. In case it's not just the solitary, the silence and shadows making her feel paranoid.

More humming. She continues making the soft buzz as she shuts her eyes. Head falling back against the hard wall, emitting a low thud. She thinks it has almost been a month. Hopes more than anything. Although she knows in truth that it's been barely a whole week, though never admits this never says it out loud.

The door creaks.

Or does it?

If it did nothing happened, nothing moved. Her eyes stay fixed upon the door a while passes, hours maybe, tick, tick. She blinks, misses nothing keeps watching. Tick, tick, tick. Her head lapses over with the time counting unheard seconds, watching, waiting, hoping.

The shadows shift and she blinks again. Motionless as she sits.

Hours slip past her or is it days? Probably not, though it seems that way.

Tick; tick…Another shift in the shadows she sits up straighter renewed hope, again watching the door with an intent stare. Humming unheard for so long. But she doesn't care about that anymore she needs to listen, keep quiet, wants to know what she's been hoping for. That a month has come and gone.

…Nothing.

She sighs and it almost startles her, the noise louder then what she had thought it'd be. Her head hits the wall again, dropping to the side as she bangs her fists against the ground. Not hard. Though warranted enough to state she was getting restless. She stays this way for a moment. Fists clenching, unclenching.

Clenching.

Unclenching.

Knuckles turning white.

Tick, tick.

Hitting the ground again, hands releasing then recoiling.

Head rolling to the other side, eyes shut knuckles still white.

Tick, tick…Boom…

A low grunt makes its way out of her throat catching slightly as she drops her head, a lone tear barely there though speaking more words, more emotions then she ever could. Hands raise and tangle within her dark hair sweeping their way through, she made a promise, she made a promise, she made a promise.

She made a _Promise! _

Tick, tick.

Again humming was heard, the clock in her head restarted lapping over, counting. Her eyes shut and her head rested back upon her knees, sleep danced on the edges of her consciousness allowing her to simply fall within the mass of it, though still humming, she only rested.

-

-

-

Her body ached, pained with exhaustion, breathing hard as she hit over and over watching the punching bag strain and move under her steady hits. Sweat beaded above her brow covering slowly her whole body as she focused, eyes never leaving, never looking away. She could feel her arms getting weak the oncoming lack of energy fusing out. Her mind pushed past this refusing to stop.

Punch, punch.

A sound, Giles, his footsteps light as he watches her. Stopping a few feet in the doorway. She doesn't react keeps violently beating the bag, beating away her demons the ones that live inside of her. Anger, resentment, pain…

Guilt?

No, maybe just pity.

He clears his throat but she can't summon the restraint to stop. Doesn't want to look him in the eye, doesn't want to talk.

"Buffy?" It's spoken softly though holds a hint of worry.

Punch, punch.

"Buffy stop."

Kick, punch, sigh.

Her hands fall limply by her sides as she turns around to face him breathing berated, sweat dripping slowly down her chest, she's frowning, troubled emotions etched upon her face. He smiles hesitantly testing the waters and she returns it, however half hearted it is. He doesn't speak though walks closer to her, eyes brows rising in question. A silent gesture. An opening for her to talk.

And she does. Voice low. Solid.

"I saw Faith." It's only three words but they say so much, Giles gives her a nod.

"And?"

She shakes her head wiping the beaded sweat from her forehead. "She seems different."

His glasses are off now being cleansed with care as he focuses on that task. "Is it a good different, or a bad different?"

"I…I'm not sure yet, she's just…something has changed with her, inside her maybe, she seems lost…or maybe not lost exactly, broken? Remorseful? I-I don't know, she's just…"

"Different." Giles concludes, whether or not meaning to finish Buffy's sentence or just mauling the whole concept over, she didn't know. Her head nodded as she again wiped the sweat from her brow.

Silence.

It grew bigger as both stood still facing the other with seemingly a long train of thought running through out their heads. Not often did the topic of Faith come up. Hardly brought into any conversation. Left alone. Untouched. As everyone had their own thoughts and feelings on it. About her. If her name was mentioned it was said in a whisper, said in passing where no one really took much notice. Though every time someone uttered her name whether said in disgust, intrigue, wonder. Buffy heard it. Didn't miss a beat. Felt the small pang of remorse hit her.

A memory, vivid in its wake flashing before her eyes.

The knife, the blood, a pained expression that had mixed emotions one that belonged to Faith. She remembers being hit down, landing hard upon her back as she stared up at the rogue slayer watching her stumble slightly as she moved towards the edge. Why? Why the edge?

Her heart was in her throat constricting the words she wanted…No needed to say.

To yell to the other slayer as she merely fell. Body giving in. Limp. Falling, falling so far down. Faith slipping from her clutches, slipping from her life. A scream that never made it into the night one that haunted her dreams. She simply left. Ran away. Leaving the knife she once used against the dark haired girl, leaving a part of her she'd never get back.

This memory stained her dreams and when Faith's name was uttered it would stain her mind.

A cough. And the silence ends. Breaking Buffy from her thoughts as she looks up at Giles he gives her a patented smile and she can't help but sigh.

Eyes focusing on nothing trying to see her thoughts again, before she speaks.

"I have to get Faith out of prison."

And there's a short pause as both figures listen to how it sounds out loud, listens to the tone, trying to find fault, reason, a go ahead with what had been spoken. A second slips by and Giles nods.

"I see."

-

-

-

Her eyes are again shut ears listening into the dark room. She swears she hears something though never looks, her mind playing tricks again the shadows looming above her, around her, suffocating every part of her till she just wants to scream. But she doesn't. Her breathing harsh as she grits her teeth. Not wanting to break. Not daring to falter. She opens her eyes and it's only for a second. Glancing around the dark small room in an attempt to ease her paranoia.

Nothing. She breaths out. Eyes shutting.

Urging the shadows to go away to stop making her stomach flutter with fear, she's a Slayer. Strong. Deadly. Powerful. Though the shadows can't be Slayed, can't be dealt with like some blood sucking vampire.

No.

They get inside of her making everything seem darker. Clouding her. Choking her. No mercy, none to speak of. She's been in here to long…far too long. She needs to escape! But she can't!

_Won't _

She made a promise.

She will not break it, if she does what good is she?

"I made a promise." She mutters her hands grasping her head as she clenches her teeth tightly. "I made a promise, I made a promise, I made a promise."

Words she's told herself over and over, day and night just a simple reminder, whether out loud or just thought in passing. These words echoed mindlessly it seemed. Their meaning fading yet she refused to give in. How could she? She had come so far. Done so much. Unseen by the people she did it for but at least she held herself with just a bit more pride.

A noise made her jump, visibly.

Though she stationed herself the same not moving to glance around, not wanting to be tormented by the shadows. Her voice raspy, low, but a whisper as she repeated the words. Chiding herself to just forget about where she was.

"I made a promise, I made a promise, I made a _promise_!"

There's only a short pause of silence as a soft hand touches her knee making her shift further into the wall, back pressed hard against it eyes not opening, fear embedded never leaving. Her voice is shaky as she ignores the contact, jaw firm.

"I made a promise."

Then filling the dark, hushed room a voice. One holding a softness that Faith can't quite understand. But neither the less finds herself slightly calmed.

"I know."

-

-

-

--

**A/N: **_I would love to get some feedback, I am running low on inspiration and want to know what you all think. Do I have to beg? … *Get's on knees, begs*_


	4. Not a Jumpsuit!

_**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed; I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**_

**A/N: **_…And to all I say a HUGE thank you, for reading and/or reviewing. Seriously it means tones to hear…read? What you all think. I am extremely glad that you would take the time out to review it makes me high on review-love._

_Yes, Faith's freakin' a bit in solitary, though who wouldn't? _

_I am quite pleased to announce that this chapter has more dialog, FINALLY I hear you all say, lol. I'll admit it doesn't run smoothly, well as smoothly as it could, but it has some good Faith/Buffy stuff…Surely that smudges out the unsmoothness…? _

--

-

-

-

--

Her hand is resting upon the rouge Slayers knee, her eyes squinting slightly as she looks at the girl. Is that fear? No, maybe she's reading her wrong. Though the reaction she got as Faith pulled away suggested she was startled. Moving her hand slightly she kneels closer to the dark haired girl. She has her eyes shut, teeth clenched tightly together as she burry's her head in her hands. Buffy runs her fingers calmingly across the girls' leg, she doesn't know why. Doesn't even understand why she feels guilty. But she does. And the only thing she wants…

Needs.

…Is to make Faith okay.

"I made a promise, B." Her low words catch the Slayers attention, and she nods understandingly, mouth slightly open as she moves to grab the girls' hand.

Faith doesn't protest, allowing her hand to be taken. Right now she's just relieved to see someone, someone other than the guards, or the menacing shadows. Breathing deeply, in, out. She stares without faltering at Buffy, unable to actually accept her presence, yet not daring question it in case the other girl leaves.

"I think you've kept your promise long enough, Faith." Buffy's voice is gentle, and she makes sure to keep it low, not wanting to further startle the girl.

"I…I don't know B, I, it's so…" Her words end as she shakes her head and Buffy frowns, she seems confused, lost. How long had she been in this dark room? Buffy squeezes Faith's hand slightly as she gives a small reassuring smile, not missing the frown that is edged on the others face.

"You okay?" Her voice is louder, sounding sturdier.

Faith seems to snap from her inner thoughts as she pulls her hand away from Buffy, a swaggering smile replacing the frown. "Five by five."

The blonde slayer nods, disbelievingly, but it's still a nod. "Why are you in here Faith?"

The girl chuckles. "Guard couldn't keep his damn mouth shut, got taken to tha' Warden…he didn't like me much, but that's all fresh as I don't like him either."

"How long has it been?" Buffy looks around the small room as she speaks, cement floor, cement walls, roof. No windows. Just a door. A door that had been locked from the outside.

_Those bastards!_

Faith shrugs. "You tell me, got put 'ere just after your little visit, which was?"

A slight pause as Buffy thinks, eye brows knitting together. "Two weeks ago…"

"Man, I still had another two to go." Her voice is relaxed, raspy, but yet comprehendible, in a way somewhat annoyed by what she hears. Brown orbs focusing on the ground, her knees, hands…anywhere but the other girls' eyes.

Buffy doesn't hide the look of shock that passes her features, her hand instinctively moves to touch the other girl's, although she catches herself midway, not sure Faith would respond well to the contact. "It's dark in here."

"You get use to it." Faith shrugs. "Some of the time."

Buffy nods. "You wasn't once tempted to just break down the door?"

"Didn't even cross my mind, B." She's lying. Hell yeah she was tempted. Her body itched to just kick down the exit, day after day, every minute, second.

"You don't deserve to be here, Faith."

Silence.

The two Slayers staring at one another, eyes locking, studying the other for a reaction, waiting, waiting, no one speaking. Just staring. Faith's eyes strong yet baring something close to being confounded. Her nonchalant grin melting into an inactive scowl as she bores deep into Buffy's unwavering eyes, searching for what not even they knew.

A moment goes, Faith swallows with force, brown eyes quickly fixing upon the ground. "Yes, I do."

And now Buffy swallows hard, her head shaking. "No, Faith, look at me."

No response.

"Faith, you've been here long enough, don't put yourself through this anymore."

"Through what Buffy?" Her voice is harsh, said in a loud whisper. "I don't get to have a free ride outta this place, I killed people, _people, _not vampires, or demons…People! And that's not something you can just dismiss."

Buffy winces slightly at the younger girls' words, her heart sinking when she sees a flash of pain cross the rouge Slayers face, hurt, guilt, remorse, resentment. It's all there. Within that spilt second. And she finds herself wishing she could take it away.

"I deserve to be in here forever…" Faith adds, and Buffy lets a soft sigh escape as she shakes her head.

"No." She keeps her voice quiet, but still it's forceful.

Faith chuckles dryly. "What do you care, thought you'd be happy to see me stuck in this dump eternally."

"I care!"

"Pfft…Yeah right." The dark headed girl lets an empty grin grace her lips, her voice low, yielding.

"I visited you didn't I? I'm here now." Buffy says

Faith's quick to reply. "Took you more than a year B, I'd say it's better late than never…but…" She trails off and Buffy scoffs loudly.

"I didn't visit because I couldn't." Her teeth are clenched, though she doesn't come across as angry.

Indignant, maybe?

"You couldn't? Am I S'pose to believe that? What'd some vampire have you trapped? Or were you to busy livin' your perfect little life, being perfect little you that you just didn't have time?"

Buffy lets a shady laugh escape her lips. "I couldn't because I hadn't forgiven you."

It's a simple answer, one that warrants little thought as it is clear, coherent. Taking Faith's words as she just looks at the other Slayer, mouth slightly ajar, yet she keeps her façade up. Never letting it slip as she just waits. Tick, tick. She counts in her head again. Habit maybe. A while longer and she replies.

"Why are you here now?"

The blonde girl smiles, a calm, safe look. "Because I forgive you, Faith."

And it's not a lie, not spoken through teeth that are grinding, nor lips that are forced. It's the truth. Something so fresh and innocent. Said with meaning. Said with heart.

Silence.

Though it doesn't last long as Buffy stands, her eyes looking down at the still sitting Slayer. A smile pursed upon her face, caring almost, though it's hard to tell. Her hand moves slightly, outstretched towards Faith, it's steady, welcoming.

"You coming or what?"

The rouge slayer grins, hand connecting with Buffy's as she stands to her feet. Aware she just let Buffy help her. Even if it was merely to stand. Though she doesn't care. Not right now anyhow.

"Lead the way." She says and Buffy nods.

-

-

-

"So tell me again how all the guards just happened to be knocked out cold?" Faith said, a smirk fixed upon her lips as she followed Buffy through the dark cemetery. There escape couldn't have been easier, out like a flash of light, a bird fluttering from a tree. Quick. Simple. The guards, sleeping…Unconscious upon the ground, falling where they stood.

Buffy gave a quick smile. "Willow did some magic spell thing-y, said a few chants, and ta da, sleeping guards."

"Reds got some power, wicked load of men to knock straight cold."

"Uh huh." Replied the blonde Slayer, her feet stopping quickly upon the moist ground below. Faith running into her back as she had been looking elsewhere.

"What's up B.?" She said, causing Buffy to raise her hand in a gesture of 'be quiet!'

"I heard something…"

Faith laughs. "We're in a grave yard B, if we didn't hear something I'd start to think all the little vampires had suddenly decided to revert from being all nocturnal and shit."

Buffy gives the girl a strange look as she continues to walk, slowly. Quietly; her eyes scanning in the dark.

"I'm not really in the mood for a surprise vamp attack, right now, my main goal is getting you back to the house."

"C'mon Buffy, y'don't mean that, I'm all for the vamps, wanna stake me some!" Her voice is raspy, though that's usual for her as she brushes her finger tips over a grave stone, smirking up at the older Slayer. "Haven't had me some action in a lengthy time."

Buffy stops walking turning to face the dark Slayer, hair slightly breezing as the wind captures it. "Faith, need I remind you that you're wearing a prison…jumpsuit, thing-y?"

She feigns hurt. "It's not a jumpsuit B, and so?"

"Not much of a look when you're fighting vampires, doesn't exactly say 'badass at work', more like 'convicted felon, trying to recapture the good ol' days'."

Faith shrugs. "Least it doesn't say, 'granny, trying to be hip'. I mean for serious B? What's with the clothes?"

Buffy looks down, inspecting her apparel before snapping her head back up in reply. "Not everything is based around leather and black-ness, Faith. We simple folk like to wear clothes that are actually comfortable, a-and covering our bodies." A smile she pats herself silently upon the back as she waits for a reaction.

She gets one, another shrug,

"Whatever B. You _simple folk _have no clue, look in a mirror once in a while, yeah."

"This coming from miss jumpsuit? I'll pretend to be insulted."

Faith gives her a small smirk, eyes drilling into the other Slayers. "Ain't a jumpsuit!"

This time its Buffy's turn to shrug and she does so mockingly; mimicking Faith's before actions, she gets a raised eyebrow from the girl. "Whatever you say, Faith."

That said the blonde Slayer turns on heel, her feet crunching upon the slightly dead grass hands swaying somewhat with the movements of her walk. Faith gives her a slight grin. Barely keeping the small chuckle on her lips as she walks quickly after her.

Silence.

The only sound accompanying their footsteps is the wind, soft as it moves among them. To Faith it's freeing. To Buffy it's refreshing. Though each just enjoys the soft hum it makes as it passes them, capturing with it blonde and brunette locks of hair, a chilly tone to its touch but it's not noticed.

"You've changed Faith." Buffy's words are quiet, and for a moment Faith isn't sure she should reply though thinks otherwise when the girl turns to face her.

"Yeah?" Okay, not the best reply ever said but it's still a hit.

"Yeah, you seem…different." Buffy stops her eyes looking over Faith making the girl slightly uncomfortable.

She raises her eyebrows. "Maybe it's the jumpsu- I mean, prison outfit."

"It's more than that."

"Right." Faith draws out, voice low as she rests against a grave stone.

Buffy gives a small smile. "I don't mean it to be a bad thing, in fact it couldn't even be said as a bad kind of thing, you've changed, you're different, you know?" Faith shakes her head, almost enjoying Buffy's slight ramble. "Okay, well, you see…When I visited you, it felt like I was talking to the old Faith."

"Old Faith?"

A nod from Buffy. "The one who didn't go on massacres around town, or side with team evil."

Faith gives a smirk. "Team evil?" She raises one eyebrow.

Buffy ignores her as she continues walking. "It's good to be able to chat without well, worrying that you're going to go all 'kill Buffy' and such."

"I must be remembering it differently." The dark haired Slayer says her voice raspy as she slows her pace.

Buffy stops.

And a deadly silence falls over them, her eyes study Faith's never faltering.

She gives a small shrug blonde hair waving faintly. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't forgotten already have you B?" Faith smiles with vigor walking closer to her. "I seem to remember it being me falling off that building, a wicked knife wound in my side. One you put there."

"Faith, I-"

"Now tell me B, does that sound like me going all 'kill Buffy' or you going all 'kill Faith'?"

Buffy's hand moves to grab Faith's, holding it tightly as the other girl momentarily tries to pull back. She's not quite sure of her action, doesn't know why she wanted to so badly make Faith see she was sorry. But she does, and now she is holding the other girls' hand relenting to let go. Although it's more than an awkward moment.

"Faith, that's not how I wanted it to go."

Faith again attempts to pull her hand free, eyes looking up from their entwined fingers. "Funny that, me neither."

"It's just that-"

"Look you don't need to explain B." The rouge Slayer says, her hand finally being let go by Buffy. She smirks as she walks by the girl hand patting the blondes shoulder in a very uncharacteristic action. "I forgive you."

Buffy turns around quickly. "You forgive me? Wait, hold on a minute, after everything you've done to me…and my friends, you're saying that _you _forgive me? I think we're a bit mucked up with our roles here, it should be reversed."

Her voice is loud, though far from angry.

Amused maybe.

Faith keeps walking as she lets a dry chuckle escape her lips. "_reversed? _You basically killed me, not really seein' how you got you being the victim from that."

"I didn't kill you."

"Right then, you just put me in one hellish coma, for months."

Buffy lets a small smile grace her lips when she gets a smirk from Faith, sure what they were talking about wasn't exactly something that was funny, probably not even amusing. Though making light of the past for now was better than reopening old wounds. And besides when was the last time she saw Faith smile? Joke? Talk as much as she was?

She answers her own question…years.

"Okay fine, you win, you're the victim." Buffy waits till her words set in.

Faith scowls. "Forget it B, I'm no victim but that doesn't mean you win."

She gets a laugh from the blonde haired girl and can't help but smirk. Both Slayers again continuing their walk feet stepping lightly upon grass and dirt, soft thuds penetrating the night air. Faith sighs softly not loud, barely audible. Her eyes looking across the cemetery, a sight she admits she's missed. Her body's tingling, humming with strength. A silent wish she makes to herself, one only she would, though she thinks maybe Buffy has to…Just on occasions. It's Slayer instinct. Born with them. Always under the surface.

A quiet moments passes, she makes the same wish.

Another second goes by and now she's slowing her pace, Buffy instantly does the same a glance sent her way though she simply shrugs it off. Her half-cocked smirk appearing as she now stops completely.

"You hear that?" Buffy's voice is quiet and Faith nods.

A second slips by and they both tense.

"Looks like we got ourselves some company." This time her voice is louder she turns to Faith, face serious, demeanor changing from 'Casual' into 'Slayer mode'.

Another second.

Tick, tick

Buffy lets out a small breath as a vampire emerges from the shadows.

Faith smirks…

…Wish granted.

--

-

-

-

--

**A/N: **_*Shrieks* A Vamp attack! What'll happen? Review and I might just update extra quick…_

_Have I stooped to blackmail so early on? _

_Who knows, but I bet you're just dying to find out what happens to the two Slayers. _


	5. And home we go

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, nor has it ever been.**_

**A/N: **_I'm back, yes took me a while to upload this next chapter. Thanks to _liljemsey _for the review._

--

-

-

-

"You know what B?" Faith asks her arm flying up to block an oncoming attack from the vampire.

Buffy takes the moment to trip him from behind, sending him to the ground. "What's that?"

"I've fuckin' missed this." She smirks with vigor as she sends a kick into his side.

"You've missed this? Okay, momentary lapse of mind, can you vague that out for me?"

Faith kicks him again. "I've been in prison B, y'know lock 'em up, throw away the key. That sort of thing. Not much vamps to dust behind bars."

Buffy gives a slight smile, her attention being diverted as another vampire emerges from the shadows. "I'm still failing to see what part of _this _you've missed." She punches, he blocks. "It can get kinda grating after a while." Again she punches hitting him to the ground, though he recovers quickly and sends a kick her way.

"Bet you wouldn't trade it for a thing though, nothin' better then kicking some dead guy's ass." Faith replies, looking fleetingly at her counterpart before grabbing the vampire on the ground and throwing him a short distance.

"Okay, I'll admit, I take pride in the kill." Buffy quips, her hand reaching for her pocket as she pulls a stake out.

Faith laughs somewhat strained as she watches the vampire stand up. "Well, I take pride in the hunt." She gives a quick glance Buffy's way allowing the vampire to run before wriggling her eyebrows.

"Faith! What the hell, you're letting him get away?"

Buffy's face makes Faith laugh as she shakes her head. "Like I said, I'm in it for the hunt, no chase, no fun."

"You couldn't just stake the vamp?"

"You have the stake B." And with that she's running, taking pursuit after the vampire.

Buffy sighs with force turning quickly she finishes off the other vampire. Her feet soon thumping hard upon the ground as she follows the rouge Slayer.

"I think it's pointless that they run, don't you B?" Faith's voice comes out broken as she jogs, breathing hard. "I mean it's not like they have a chance."

"Well, they have more of a chance when you let them run away!"

"Oh C'mon B, you know you love a good cat n' mouse game." She smiles swiftly at the blonde before quickening her pace, brown eyes focusing on the vampire ahead.

Buffy sighs. "I could do without this, you know that?" She's basically talking to herself as Faith is now a good meter in front of her. "I only just come to terms with you and everything that's happened…I break you out of jail, forgive you, offer you some sort of civilized help…and now this happens."

She pouts, though it doesn't turn out as she had planned as she is breathing to hard.

Faith gives a small chuckle, still running. "Look, B. The way I see it, is you can either complain about killing pale dudes or actually kill some pale dudes!" She grunts slightly as she lunges for the vampire, hands clamping down on him as she tackles him to the ground.

Buffy raises her eyebrows slightly impressed by the girls' reflexes. "I think you've got most of it covered."

She basically straddles him as she lets loose a few punches stopping only to talk. "You've got the stake Twinkie, how's 'bout you share?"

Rolling her eyes at Faith, Buffy throws the stake towards the girl; she catches it easily before turning her attention on the vampire.

"It's been a fun night, great getting' to know ya, but sadly all good things must come to an." She stakes him. "End."

Buffy smiles. "Conversing with the dead I see?"

Faith raises her eyebrow. "One word B." She stands quickly from the ground brushing herself off. "Angel…"

"Hey, he had a soul."

"Guys still a vamp."

Buffy lets a small smile appear, for some reason it just felt so right having Faith there, fighting vampires and joking. She couldn't even believe how good it made her feel, though she didn't think too much into that. She couldn't. Not yet. She was still standing with someone who had tried to kill her and her friends, so she made sure to keep her defensives up.

Though she couldn't deny how easily they had fell into the whole joking pattern, bickering comfortably between each other. Maybe it was because of the circumstances they were under? The immense pent up emotions they both had about everything that had happened over the past few years. For now it was easier to just play everything off, act like things were normal.

Normal?

Had things ever been normal?

Regardless it was just easier at this point to stay clear of the whole emotion-y side.

"Touché." Buffy says as she gives Faith a quick smile. "So, are we all done dusting vamps? It's late, and quite frankly I'm beat, I think a long sleep is in order."

Faith nods. "A good patrol takes hours B, gotta stake 'em a fair bit, y'know so as they vanish and we can sleep easy knowing Sunnydale is somewhat safer, 'Sides Buffy nights still young, plenty of dead men runnin' round." She throws the stake back at the blonde.

Buffy catches it easily as she puts it in her pocket, eyes meeting with Faith's. "You're kidding me right? You've just got out of prison and the only thing you want to do is kill vampires?" She pauses a moment before smiling. "Wearing…that?"

Faith takes a counted step backwards, her features feigning shock at Buffy's words. "Whoa, B. Pulling out the big guns I see, 'Sides like I said before, I'm in it for the-"

"-Hunt…I know, all I'm saying is, wouldn't you rather get into something more…comfortable?"

The brunette smiles intrigued, regaining her lost step she smirks. "I could go for some leather pants, and a tank. Be like the good ol' days, only without the killin' and shit."

"I said comfortable Faith." Buffy deadpans getting another smirk from the Slayer.

"Heard ya loud and clear B." She raises both her eyebrows before walking past Buffy, the blonde quickly on her heel. "Let me guess, your house?"

Buffy nods her head. "Yeah, Giles is waiting for us and so are the others."

"The others? Can't imagine that'd be a nice welcome back." Faith says voice becoming a tone serious as she looks to the ground.

Buffy quickly joins her side, glancing over to the rouge Slayer carefully. "They don't hate you…"

"Wouldn't blame 'em if they did." Her voice is low.

"Faith, look they understand…they've accepted what has happened."

"Doesn't change the fact I killed people B, 'Sides won't stop them from giving me the cold shoulder."

Buffy lets a small laugh escape her lips, eyes soft as they keep trace of Faith's features. "I'm not guaranteeing a warm reception, but it's not going to be cold…Trust me."

Faith nods. "Can I have that in writing?"

"You won't need it in writing, you have my word." Buffy gives her a smile.

Since when had Faith cared what other people thought of her?

They walked in silence most of the way keeping a wary eye out for danger. Occasionally a small remark would be let loose, the slight jokes that to an outside ear would seem cruel with the intention to hurt though each girl knew otherwise.

Buffy kept a steady eye on Faith.

Watching the girl with such a stare that one would think the brunette would burst into untamed flames at any moment, she didn't…of course.

Though Buffy knew that Faith could feel her eyes on her she didn't waver. Half expecting the dark Slayer to run at a chance of freedom but also a part of her felt at ease, trusting Faith would stay.

Her eyes diverted from the Slayer as she neared her house, a few lights were on and she smiled ever so slightly when she saw Giles standing just outside his hands vigorously polishing his glasses as he muttered under his breath. Probably about something he read or something Xander had said.

Buffy gave a small smile. "Home sweet home."

Faith scoffed. "If you could call it sweet…"

It wasn't till she had spoken did Buffy realize Faith had stopped walking, her shoulder leaning idly upon a light pole as she looked to the ground.

Buffy retraced her steps as she stood in front of Faith, eyes trying to read the girl though she got nothing.

"You coming in?" Sure it wasn't exactly the mother of all questions and it certainly wasn't what she had intended to ask, though 'are you okay?' and 'don't worry, yeah?' would probably warrant very little words from the rouge Slayer.

Faith looks up. "I'm wearing a prison jumpsuit B, am covered in dirt and again…_jumpsuit_." She points to her clothes with force, eyebrows knitting together to further her point.

Buffy grins, giddy that Faith admitted she was wearing a jumpsuit though seeing the Slayers frown she quickly steps closer. "Look, you can either stand outside wearing a jumpsuit or you can come inside and change."

"And let the others see me, Xander would have a field day and I'm really not in the mood for Red's snide remarks."

"Faith, no one's going to make fun of you. You were in prison, I broke you out…warrants some kind of prison-y dress code on your part. Besides we'll just head straight to my room-"

"Little fast don't ya think B; I mean you haven't even brought me dinner yet." Faith smirks deviously as Buffy rolls her eyes.

"Let me finish?"

And Faith nods leer still playing on her lips.

"We'll head straight to my room and you can change. Problem solved. So are you coming in or would you prefer to stand out here all night?"

Faith pretends to think before standing up straight. "Lead the way Blondie."

-

Giles looks up quickly as the two Slayers walk towards him placing his glasses steadily back on as he gives Buffy a quick smile, though one might take it as a grimace or even a wince. He glances ever so quickly to look at Faith though she has her head down and doesn't notice.

"Buffy." He greets, she smiles

"Everything went as planned; Willows spell worked wonders had the guards out cold in seconds."

"A-and I trust no one saw you?"

Buffy shakes her head, taking a little step closer. "Nope, well only two vamps but we dusted them no problems." She again smiles and Giles responds opening the door as to let them in.

Greeting Faith with a slight nod as she almost hesitantly walks past. Following Buffy at a close proximity.

"The others are in the kitchen, I believe Xander found a packet of popcorn…One can only imagine what mess he has created, the rooms probably a right disarray by now." Giles informs shaking his head and again muttering something under his breath.

"We're actually just gunna head up to my room; get a change of clothes for Faith." Buffy says her hand resting gently upon Faith's arm as she pushes her softly in the direction of the stairs.

Giles takes a moment to look the girl over, nodding his approval…not that they really needed it.

"I see."

Buffy gives him a thankful look before turning her attention on the surprisingly quiet Faith. "So you ready to shed that jumpsuit of yours?"

She almost grimaces but covers it with a smirk. "I've been ready for years B."

-

-

-

--


End file.
